Nightwing genderbend
by Definitely Not SANE
Summary: genderbent weird twisted version of batman rated M for Sexual Hints DickJay DickBruce DickTim DickDami (if you're lucky ])
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**What am I?**

Nightwing and Batman were fighting Circe's beastiamorphs in an abandoned factory. "No rest for us then Batman!" Nightwing exclaimed. Batman agreed and said "On your six, move." Nightwing hit the deck as Batman floored the last beastiamorph with a knuckle sandwich. Circe's shrill laughter broke the eerie silence, as Nightwing felt a blast of magic hit him in the back. With a SMASH he hit the wall and blacked out.

Dick eventually came to back in the Batcave but felt weird, he looked down and saw he had breasts. "Oh shit Jason's going to piss himself laughing" he groaned. He pulled himself up and saw Bruce at the batcomputer. Bruce spun around "you're awake then at last" he said "I thought Circe had killed you." "Bruce" Dick squeaked. "I am a girl". "Yes" Bruce said. "Tim and Jason think it's hilarious" "THEY KNOW" Dick practically screamed. "Yes" Bruce said calmly. "They know". At that point Dick broke the screen and ran off to his bedroom.

"Richard" Damian asked hesitatingly at dick's door. "Go away Damian" Dick yelled and Damian heard a glass smash against a wall. Then Dick opened the door and said normally "Yes little bro? What is it?" Damian covered his eyes. "You're naked!" Damian exclaimed! "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" dick screamed and slammed the door. Muffled through the door came the question "can you ask Alfred to go buy me some clothes?" Damian sighed "fine" he muttered rolling his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys it's me DefinitelyNOTSane with the next chapter of Nightwing Genderbend! Sorry that I have taken so long as a reader/writer myself I know how frustrating it is to have to wait ages but Science and history project dragged me down! **

**Chapter 2**

**Jason Gets Seduced! ;-) –LEMONS ALERT-**

Jason rode up to the house on his "_borrowed__"_ Harley Davidson. As he drove up to the tremendous black gates he pressed a blipper and turned off down a narrow track. About halfway down a section of the path lifted silently his Harley thundered through and it closed behind him.

Dick's POV

She heard Jason coming down the track from a mile away and jumped gracefully down the middle of the manor's Grand Staircase and sprinted through into the library and pulled Jules Verne's the mysterious island as the lift arrived. The high-speed lift shot straight down to the Batcave where she cartwheeled out and saw Jason. **"Omg he is so hot" **she thought right before banishing the thought from her head. "Hey Jason" she said and tackled him into a hug. "Hey, who are you, can I have your number?" Jason said. Dick thwacked him in the stomach "It's me, dick!" she screamed. Jason then said "Blimey you've put on weight!"

Jason's POV

After Bruce and Tim had assured Dick that she was beautiful, not fat and stopped her sobbing all over the couch it was 23:39. Jason's door flew open as Bruce stormed in and slapped Jason.

"Hey da- OW SHIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU FUCK-" Jason shouted before Bruce clamped his mouth shut.

"YOU INSENSETIVE PIG DICK IS SOBBING IN HER ROOM!" Bruce screamed into Jason's face "GO AND APOLIGISE NOW!" and Jason reluctantly got up and walked along to Dick's wing of the manor.

Dick's POV

*knock-knock-knock*

"Who is it" she called out

Jason came in through the door "hey Dic- nice tits!"

"Aaagggghhh Jason" Dick screamed covering herself

"I've come to apologise for earlier" Jason said.

"Aaaaaaww that's sweet" Dick said dropping her blanket "shut the door and sit on the bed"

Jason did as he was told and Dick came over and started dancing all over Jason, shoving her tits in his face, spreading her butt-cheeks and playing with her cunt. She saw a tent forming down in Jason's jeans

"Do you really like me that much Jason?" She questioned/teased before knocking him out.


	3. Authors Note

Hi Guys

I will be taking a break from nightwing genderbend to work on a Transformers Story

~DefinitelyNOTSane


	4. READ ME!

Authors Note Of Apology:

I am soooo sorry guys but I was **SOOO** snowed under with work my desk had a pile of coursework a metre tall on it!

DO NOT BLAME ME!

Blame the English & Humanities department of - school.

Heh, as if I would give my school away that easy.

Thanks guys.

P.S. First to PM me with an idea for a custom Nightwing Genderbend chapter idea will get it written PRONTO. Your ame will be mentioned as well!

~DefinitelyNOTSane


End file.
